V Nikt się nie spodziewał hiszpańskiego inkwizytora
by alpaca666
Summary: Historia Włocha i Hiszpana. Anioła i Demona. spamano


Part 5

- Pogoda dziś dopisuje, prawda? Nie to co wczoraj. – przeciągnął się w drodze do kościoła – Nawet się wyspałem… A ty Lovi? – zrównał z nim kroku i przyjrzał się jego buźce. Szybko zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dostrzegł czerwone oczy, opuchnięte powieki i blade lico. – Odpowiesz mi, czy mam zgadywać?

- Nie mam zamiaru rozmawiać o tym z tobą. Nie będę spowiadać się z tego przed kimkolwiek. – burknął cicho i przyśpieszył. Biernie pozwolił się zatrzymać. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Czuł silny ścisk na ramionach, z trudem spojrzał w zielone oczy.

- Nie płaczesz przeze mnie… Zgadza się?

- Jesteś jednym z czynników, które spawają, że mam ochotę zamknąć się w podziemiach Rzymu i nigdy nie wrócić – wyszeptał. Na nic więcej nie było go stać.

- Nie pozwolę ci na to… Więc co było drugim czynnikiem? Oi, spokojnie… - pogłaskał go po głowie i zaczął przeszywać wzrokiem– Powiedz mi i będzie po wszystkim. – widać presja zadziałała

- To… Wczoraj w nocy jeden z il signiore… Zaczął składać mi wulgarne propozycje… Uciekłem, ale obiecał, że zajmie się mną dzisiaj. – schował twarz w dłoniach i skulił się ze wstydu. Przez chwilę wyraz twarzy Antonia nie wyrażał zupełnie nic. Po chwili westchnął głęboko i przytulił do siebie chłopaka. Taki naiwny… Całkowicie oddał się kościelnej władzy autorytarnej i bezmyślnie zdał na nią, traktując za najsłuszniejszą. To przykre ile razy jeszcze będzie musiał się rozczarować.

- Nie dam cię dotknąć komukolwiek. Przysięgam. – wyszeptał, dalej trzymając go w swoich objęciach. Ten widocznie rozkleił się, ponieważ nie zamierzał się ruszyć chociażby na centymetr. Głupi, głupi…

Udali się na mszę. W Bazylice Papale di San Paolo fuori le Mura przebywali już watykańscy kapłani. Hiszpan był rozkojarzony. Rozglądał się w każdą stronę jakby czegoś szukał. Chłodne powietrze w kościele przynosiło ulgę, ale nie na długo. Im bliżej rozpoczęcia tym więcej zbierało się wiernych. Powoli zaczynało robić się duszno. Leniwie przeprowadzone święcenia i kazanie zadziałało usypiająco. W połowie nabożeństwa Lovino gdzieś zniknął. Wyszedł z kościoła i już nie wrócił. Hiszpan korzystając z danej mu wolności w chwili przyjmowania komunii, czyli kiedy zamieszanie było największe wyszedł prosto w stronę siedziby papieża.

- No dalej Pietro Barbo… Pokaż mi się tylko. – szeptał do siebie, zbliżając się do służby papieskiej. Ich kolorowe, jaskrawe stroje wyglądały komicznie. Słońce odbijało jaskrawe kolory mundurów rażąc wszystkich wokół. Co za dziwaczna moda…

- Dokąd to? – odezwał się jeden i zasłonił mu przejście halabardą.

- Do papieża. – uśmiechnął się Antonio i spróbował przejść dalej

- Pokaż nam pismo, a jak nie to zawróć się.

- Przepraszam, jakie pismo?

- Wezwanie od papieża… Inkwizytorzy powinni wiedzieć o takich oczywistościach. – drugi zmierzył go wzrokiem. – Pod jaki… - głośny śmiech Hiszpana przerwał pytanie. Nie miał zamiaru kontynuować ich badania. Jeszcze jedno niewłaściwe słowo i mógłby zostać posądzony o…

- To przez pogodę. Okropnie gorąco dzisiaj, prawda? Mój list został zniszczony w drodze na Sycylię. Pochodzę z Hiszpanii i… Może wiecie jak mógłbym dostać się do papieża i przekazać mu ewaluację i procesy z ostatnich misji?

- Możesz zawrzeć to na piśmie i zostawić nam.

- Niestety to jest ściśle tajne… Muszę zrobić to osobiście.

- Nie licz, że cię przepuścimy! – warknął jeden – Odejdź jeśli życie ci miłe!

- A może chcielibyście porozmawiać o hiszpańskich torturach, przeprowadzanych na…

- Antonio! Stulte! – zawołał z oddali Włoch. Szybko podbiegł do towarzystwa, przeprosił za narzucanie się i odprowadził od nich delikwenta. – Czy ty w ogóle masz trochę mózgu w tym łbie?! Bóg cię opuścił?! Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś?! Myślisz, że możesz sobie bezkarnie prowokować innych?

- Lovi, nic przecież się nie stało. Chciałem się spotkać z papieżem, to wszystko… - odpowiedział jakby nigdy nic. Młody rzucił mu zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć mu i znów się kłócić. Nie dziś. Bez słowa ruszyli do posiadłości biskupa. Tam miał odbyć się odświętny obiad dla wyżej postawionych duchownych. Co robił tam Lovino i Hiszpan?  
>Pomieszczenie było przestrzenne i wypełnione przepychem. Na ścianach wisiały znakomite obrazy znanych twórców, przy oknach znajdowały się marmurowe popiersia papieży, stoły zostały nakryte srebrem, a gdzieniegdzie już znajdowały się znakomite potrawy… Wszystko to wprawiało widza w zamroczenie. Nadmiar dekoracji był wręcz męczący. Hiszpan rozglądał się za czymś interesującym. Gdyby ukraść kilka rzeczy i sprzedać…<p>

Gruby, bogato ubrany gospodarz zajmował honorowe miejsce i czekał na gości. Po jego różowej skórze spływał pot. Wielki, czerwony nos wskazywał na częstą styczność z alkoholem. Jego małe, ziemne oczka lustrowały sylwetki zebranych. Gdyby nie szaty ludzie mogliby uznać go za zwykłego pijaka czy bezdomnego. Obok niego siedziała jego ulubiona, watykańska „służba". Zachowywała się jak grupa niewolników. Zgadzali się na wszystko, wyręczali, biernie przyjmowali każde uwagi. Wśród nich znajdował się jeden, który po pojawieniu się młodziaka, wstał i pobiegł w jego stronę. Takie zachowanie zdziwiło Hiszpana, a jeszcze bardziej, kiedy ten przytulił do siebie jego Włocha i szybko zaczął nawijać o zdrowiu, stanie psychicznym, jakiejś chorobie... Miał nadzieję, że głośne kaszlnięcie przerwie intymne chwile tych dwóch… Skąd! Ci jakby stracili rachubę czasu. Za dużo sobie pozwala… W końcu nie wytrzymał, złapał Loviego za ramię i poprowadził do wolnego miejsca.

- Co ty robisz? – warknął i usiadł na wyznaczonym miejscu.

- Głodny jestem – uśmiechnął się i zajął sąsiednie krzesło. Niepokoiły go spojrzenia przybyłych. W przeciwieństwie do Lovino, wiedział, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

- Wiesz o tym, że nie zaczniemy, aż nie przyjdą najważniejsi?...

- Cisza, cisza. – sięgnął po dwa kielichy i wino. Nalał im do pełna i przysunął – Pij i nie myśl tyle. Przesadzasz i jak zwykle dramatyzujesz! – uniósł kielich do ust i szybko go opróżnił.

- Miło cię widzieć Lovino– stary, otyły duchowny wystawił rękę przed Włocha i czekał na jego gest. Ten już przymierzał się do złapania dłoni starego księża gdy nagle Hiszpan szarpnął do siebie młodego i przytrzymał. Uśmiechał się do grubej materii odzianej w szaty i za nic nie pozwolił ruszyć się Włochowi.

- Nam również. – mruknął przez zęby i zaczekał aż sobie pójdzie. Skąd. Usiadł obok Lovino i nie śmiał łaskawie ruszyć swojego wielkiego zadu gdziekolwiek indziej.

- To on… - szepnął i odepchnął Hiszpana. Cała akcja musiała wglądać naprawdę dziwnie… Inkwizytor przymrużył oczy i wyszczerzył się do duchownego. Właśnie wymyślił dla niego pokutę.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam il padre… - zaczepił grubasa i podsunął mu wino – Nie chcę byście mnie źle odbierali… Wypijmy za wasze zdrowie! – nie czekając na odpowiedź nalał mu pół kielicha, po tym sobie. – Lovino, ty też…

Towarzystwo zapełniało salę. Każdy próbował przekrzyczeć sąsiada. Zapomniano o dobrych manierach. Hiszpan sterował staruszkiem i chłopakiem jak tylko mu się to spodobało. Dzięki temu dało mu się osiągnąć cel… We trójkę wypili dwie butelki słodkiego wina. Świat wirował, a głosy zanikały. Była to odpowiednia okazja by wsypać coś do trunku księdza.

- To teraz za zdrowie mojego Lovino – uniósł ciężki kielich i z rozkoszą obserwował jak jego nieświadoma, zadowolona ofiara połyka truciznę.

- Lovino nie jest twój Antonio – zaśmiał się i zakaszlał

- Oczywiście, że jest. – złapał pijanego Włoszka i przytulił go do siebie - Chyba ktoś się przeziębił ojcze.

- Nie… A ja to widocznie… - z każdą chwilą kaszel się nasilał. Powietrze przestało dochodzić do płuc.

- Oczywiście, że tak. – pozwolił sobie ucałować skroń młodego – Wygląda ojciec blado… - zacmokał i z uśmiechem przemilczał błagalne spojrzenia umierającego.

Padł bezwładnie na stół i osunął się na dół. Wszyscy nagle zamarli. Sąsiedzi zaczęli rzucać się do pomocy. Idealny moment na ucieczkę. Zamieszanie sprawiło, że umknęli za mury budynku. Zatrzymali się w ogrodach, daleko od wszystkich.

- Nie zabiłeś go… Prawda? – Lovino opierał się o ramię Hiszpana, ponieważ nie mógł złapać równowagi. Siedzieli przy fontannie.

- Oczywiście, że nie… - odgarnął mu kilka kosmyków z twarzy. – Uśmierciłem go na trzy dni. To znany specyfik… Pewnie słyszałeś o nim.

- Antonio… - jęknął i bezsilnie spróbował go uderzyć – Dlaczego…

- Przecież się obudzi! To nie ja go zabiję, tylko oni… Po dwóch dniach staruch wyląduje w trumnie… A trzeciego zakopią go żywcem.

- Nie chcę tego słuchać… Przestań… - wtulił się w jego ramię i zamknął oczy – Jestem taki zmęczony…

- Raczej pijany… - zaśmiał się – Nie piłem wszystkiego co nalewałem do kielichów… Nie sądziłem, że ty skusisz się by doprowadzić się do takiego stanu… Wiesz co ci powiem? Tak miło się na ciebie patrzy kiedy w końcu jesteś uległy.

- Zamknij się… Nie jestem, rozumiesz?

- Wykorzystam to… A właściwie ciebie… - złapał go za policzek i pocałował.

- Zostaw mnie demonie! – odepchnął go od siebie i położył się na krawędzi fontanny.

- Demonie? – prychnął i przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka – Nie zostawię, nieważne ile będziesz mnie prosił czy błagał… - sapnął mu i ucałował erogenne miejsce za uchem. – Zrobię co zechcę – posadził go sobie na kolanach, przodem do siebie. Włoch nie opierał się. Nie był w stanie złapać równowagi, jedyne co mu zostało to zdać się na inkwizytora. Czuł jak powoli sunie dłońmi po jego plecach, nie przeszkodził mu. Chciał tego.

- Przez ciebie to wszystko… Dlaczego tak robisz…

- Ćśśś… Czuj. – szepnął i dobrał się do jego szyi.


End file.
